Can We Just be Friends?
by DMFerretChick
Summary: What should Bella do when Edward tells her he just wants to be friends? After they already dated? Find out how hard it is for Bella to cope, but is she the only one who finds it hard? A little OOC. All human.
1. New School

**A/N: What if Edward and Bella met at Dartmouth? The characters are a little OOC, especially since they are all human, but it bugs me a little how fast Bella and Edward get together. This story is definitely a BxE but don't kill me when there is drama. Let me know if you like it! =) **

**Disclaimer- Anyone you recognize is not mine. They are Stephanie Meyer's. I am not creative enough to come up with all my own characters.**

**Chapter 1 – New School**

'Sometimes I really hate going to a new school. It doesn't matter how old I am, it is still a little scary', Bella thought to herself as she looked in the mirror, checking to see if she would look presentable on her first day at Dartmouth. She looked more than presentable, although she would never agree to such a statement. Her long brown hair had small waves in it from an oversized curling iron, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled out from a pale face that did nothing to hurt her overall effect. At this moment, she wasn't really even looking at herself, but more thinking back to last winter and spring when she made this decision in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Bella was lying on her bed in her dorm room with her head buried into her pillow. "I don't know what to do," she murmured outloud. Lately she had been having trouble deciding her next course of action. When applying for colleges with her mom during her senior year, all she wanted to do was stay in Arizona, so she wouldn't be far and could still take care of Renee when she needed it. Phil did a good job, but really, sometimes it is just a girl's thing. _

_Now, she was thinking about going all the way across the country, to Dartmouth of all places! In New Hampshire! It gets really cold in New Hampshire!! The idea would never have occurred to her if she had not been visiting her dad in Forks, Washington, or 'Sunless, Washington' and Bella always thought of it, for Christmas break. He had asked how school was going and mentioned that if she really wanted to study Political Science and Government that she should probably do it in New England, since they had all the premier schools._

"_Right Dad," she had told him. "Now how in the world am I going to pay to go to some fancy New England school? The only way I could go to University of Phoenix anyway was because it's free since I was the Valedictorian."_

"_Well, I was thinking about that, and you see, I have some money saved up. And I talked to Renee about it, and since Phil signed with the Cardinals, well…" Charlie was never really very good with words._

_Bella was flabbergasted. Charlie and Renee were in on this? And Phil? "Oh, well it is nice of you to bring it up. I don't know why mom didn't say anything to me when I was there last week." Bella was not feeling very gracious at that moment._

"_Well, you see, I asked her if I could try to talk you into it. I know how you feel about protecting your mom. But Bella, really, she will be ok. You can go to a good school if you want. I just don't want you to feel like there are doors closed to you since you didn't grow up with a lot of money," Charlie was starting to get very uncomfortable, but he pressed on with determination._

"_Listen Dad, I don't need a lot of things, and I never have. This is ok for me. I don't mind not having a lot of stuff. I can finish up at U of A and I will still be able to get a good job."_

"_But honey, politics? The best jobs for that are on the east coast, and you should go to an east coast school to get your education." Now Bella was starting to get why Charlie brought this up and not Renee. Renee could hold her own for awhile, but Bella got her stubborn side from Charlie, and when either of them wanted something, that is what they got. Right now Charlie was adamant about Bella going to an east coast school, and unfortunately for Bella, she didn't care enough. She already felt the losing struggle._

"_Dad, I don't understand why you care so much," whining was about all Bella could come up at this point._

"_Because I do! It is important for your future. Besides, you don't want to end up like me do you? Stuck in the same place your whole life?"_

_Bella was shocked he would ever bring something like that up. True, Renee had moved them to Arizona not long after Bella was born for pretty much that exact reason, but Charlie must be truly serious to bring up such a topic. She knew how much it hurt him, and for him to bring it up almost hurt Bella just as much. All she could do now was give in to his request. Charlie was just not playing fairly. "Ok Dad. But I don't know what school to go to, or even which ones to look at."_

_That was three months before, and now the acceptance papers were sitting on her desk to attend Dartmouth in the fall. Just because she had the papers, didn't mean she was ready to go. She had no idea how she was going to tell her friends here, and her professors, and her roommate. She got on so well with her roommate, Jenna, and now she had to tell her that she was moving to New Hampshire! "I don't think I can do this," more mumbles came from somewhere under her pillow. Bella had never been too great at making friends, but she liked the few that she had. And her life was actually good here. Not great, but she would never expect that. Bella was convinced she didn't fit in anywhere._

_End flashback_

"Well, here goes nothing," Bella tried to be upbeat as she smiled, hopefully encouragingly, at herself before leaving her bathroom to grab her bag for turned out to be relatively easy to get into Dartmouth, at least for Bella. She had excellent grades, and a recommendation from Senator John Kyl, apparently Phil has met some people since becoming big time in the pros. She was actually looking forward to her new school, and especially being a part of Student Assembly.

Being active in Student Assembly was a big deal at Dartmouth. The school elected their representatives every year, so Bella had no idea she would be able to join this year. But, as it turns out, there is a transfer student in each class for Assembly, presumably for diverse reasons, and she was chosen out of all the transfers for second years. She felt honored.

Checking the time again, she snatched up her keys as she walked out the door and locked up. Dartmouth was very particular that all first years and transfers live in the doors. Bella was just happy she lucked out with a single on the first floor of Russell Sage Hall, which was right down the street from her two politics classes and the Student Assembly hall. 'Thank God, I don't have to walk very far to my classes this term,' she thought to herself as she walked out into the breeze, zipping up her jacket. It was the end of August and already the weather was starting to turn. "Oh, I miss Arizona and the lovely warm weather," she sighed.

As promised, the walk to Rockefeller was very swift. Bella arrived to her 10:00 class, Lying & Secrecy in Politics, Law and Society, with fifteen minutes to spare. There were only four other people in the classroom when she walked up to a seat towards the front and off to the left. Not being the most friendly of people, Bella just set down her bag and took out her laptop, turning it on, so there would be no hesitation to take notes. As her computer warmed up, more people began to show up to her class.

Bella surreptitiously peeked at her classmates behind her hair as they trickled in one by one. On one such glance, a very large man with curly dark hair walked in, laughing at something someone had said who remained in the walkway. "Good one Jazz!" He roared. "I'll see you after lecture for lunch." Bella couldn't believe her eyes. That man was HUGE! He had the most and largest muscles she had ever seen. She was pleased when he stopped screaming and took a seat three rows behind and to the right of her. At least he wouldn't be too near her.

There was a small chime just as a man in his early-thirties waltzed into the classroom. He had brown hair and a mischievous smirk on his face. At first, Bella thought he was the professor, but he just sat down in one of the tables, four chairs down from her. The students had all gathered, some were talking to each other as they waited for their professor to show up. Five minutes passed, and still no one walked in through the door. Finally, after another few minutes, after the students began to get more restless, in walked an older man, probably in his fifties. This man continued up to the white board and put down his briefcase. "Welcome to Lying & Secrecy in Politics, Law and Society. I am Dr. Eickelman and I will be instructing you this semester."

"You're not Eiickelman!" Someone yelled from the back. Everyone in the class turned around to look at him. Why would anyone tell a professor that he was not who he said he was?

"And why, young man, would you ever make that comment? Am I not who I appear to be?" Strangely, Dr. Eickelman did not look angry as the boy who had essentially just called him a liar.

"No way dude. Dr. Eickelman is a young guy. He's not fifty."

The older man looked amused. "Do you know me then?"

"No, I know Dr. Eickelman though. Or at least, I know he is a young guy 'cause… well, I just do." The whole class looked very interested now and they were a little curious how that student knew the professor.

"You are right Mr…."

"Newton. Mike Newton."

"Well, Mr. Newton. I am not in fact your teacher, but I am Dr. Eickelman. Your professor is my son. Dale…" at this point the whole class was a little confused, but smiling through it. The man who Bella originally thought was the professor stood up and walked the few steps to the front of the classroom.

"Thanks Dad. Always fun for you to help." Both of the men were smiling now, each of their eyes twinkling, clearly amused. "That is my father, and this class is about lying and secrecy. We will have fun this semester." Bella was thrilled. This class was a welcome way to start her Mondays every week.

Two hours later when the chimes sounded again, the whole class was slightly reluctant to leave. The class was so entertaining that no one even realized that two hours had just gone by. Bella quickly packed up her things so she could walk down the hall to her next class, Quantitative Political Analysis, which, thanks to her excellent planning, was in the adjacent building.

There were more students in the classroom this time. Not long after she sat down and took out her things for class one girl sat down next to her and began her own preparations for the lecture. When she was finished, she looked over at Bella. "Hello," the dark haired girl greeted. "My name is Angela. I don't remember you from any of my classes last year."

"No," Bella answered quietly. "I just transferred in. I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Are you excited about the start of term? Where did you transfer from?"

These seemed like very not threatening questions, and Angela was actually the first person to talk to her at this new school. Bella had no problem answering with "yeah. I am pretty happy to be starting here. I had my first year at University of Arizona. I grew up in Phoenix." Angela then proceeded to ask about Bella's schedule until the professor, Mr. Herron, walked in the door.

"Hello class. Welcome to Quantitative Political Analysis. I hope everyone is in the correct place. Please take one of each of these and pass the rest around," he began handing out stacks of papers.

The rest of class passed uneventfully. Bella was thrilled to notice that none of the concepts were too difficult. She had been apprehensive that her introductory classes at University of Arizona would not be satisfactory to this big Ivy League school. She was very pleased to discover that she had worried for no reason.

Bella had one more class, just after Quant. Analysis: Race and Ethnicity Inside and Outside the US. That class was in Kemeny Hall, which was just across the street and to the right. It also seemed interesting, but Bella was pretty disappointed when she found out she would have to read the whole text that bought. No teacher ever assigned every page right? Well, Tony, as the students were told to call him, did.

"Six hours is a lot of class in a row," Bella was telling herself as she walked down the street to Collis Center. She was tired after her long day of classes, but she was getting excited that she was heading to her first time meeting the people on Student Assembly.

She finally found the room, 205, and walked in to quite a bit of activity. "Hello," she was greeted upon entering the double doors. "Can I help you with something?" The spritely girl who spoke to Bella was about 5'2 with short spiky, black hair. She looked like she was glowing.

"Um, yeah. My name is Bella Swan and I just transferred in. I was told to come here after my classes today. Dean McKellen told me that I would be the transfer for the second year class."

"Oh goody! Yeah. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm the Student Assembly secretary. Most people say that second years never get staff jobs, but the school elected me last spring 'cause no one has my energy. Haha." She started laughing at herself. "That and the faculty don't stand a chance of ignoring anything I have to say. I'm too cute." Bella thought that anyone who talked that much about themselves should be annoying and arrogant, but this Alice really was just too cute. She was simply stating facts.

"Ok, let's see," Alice continued. "You will need a key, and we have weekly meetings every Friday at 4:30. You will be working closely with Edward, he is the at-large for second years." At Bella's slightly confused face she explained, "oh that is like the second year representative. We have an at-large for each class and a transfer, that would be you. Sometimes we have two transfers, but this year we only have one. Um, and we have a president, vice and secretary. There are other people that work here, they are kind of like lobbyists. You will directly deal with all the transfers this year, but that doesn't mean you can't interact with the other students. Um, I think that is it. Edward is coming in soon, so he should be able to tell you more." Alice relayed all this information so quickly, Bella had trouble hearing all of it, but she managed.

"Ok. So, should I just hang around and wait for this Edward? I don't really know what to do yet." Bella was slightly embarrassed that she didn't have anything specific to do.

"Yeah, that's fine. " She cocked her head a little. "I think I hear him now."

Sure enough, Bella began to hear a velvet voice coming from down the hall. "I'm telling you Rose, that is not going to work for us. It is just the first day of school, but I have already have twenty emails to sift through and report to Steve. He is going to chew my butt for not getting this stuff to him before school started."

Before 'Rose' could answer two people walked in through the doors to Bella's left. They were both gorgeous. That didn't even begin to cover them though. They were perfect. No one that didn't live in Hollywood looked like that surely. The woman was tall, with long beautiful blond hair. Her face was flawless around glowing blue eyes.

Bella only noticed her first because she walked in the door first, but when she saw the man, she had no idea how she could not have possibly seen him first. No one else existed in the moment it took for Bella to first gaze on Edward. He had the most perfect messy bronze hair with green eyes smoldering from his godlike face. These two people were, without comparison, the most attractive people Bella had ever seen.

At that point, Edward saw Bella. "Well, hello there. And who might you be little lady?" Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to a desk that Bella assumed was hers. Alice laughed.

"Um, hi," Bella was embarrassed by this attention. "I'm Bella. I am the transfer liaison."

"Perfect! Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other," he added a wink to the end which almost pushed Bella over the edge. His charisma was coming off him in waves.

"Oh geez, Edward. Some of us have work to get done. Can you tone it down a little?" Rose was smiling even through her exasperation.

"Yeah, ok. Come on. I guess you don't have anything to do yet?" The transition from the charm to business was strange for a minute. Bella was having difficulty keeping up, but she followed Edward over to his desk. "Oh, I'm Edward by the way. Edward Mason. I will kinda' just be showing you the ropes. Don't feel bad about being stuck with me. It is just 'cause we are in the same class. You have your own desk, over there," he pointed right next to his desk, "and you can come in and work here any time. The conference room is down the hall, just there. We usually have different meetings going on in there, but not yet since it is just the first day. Do you have a list of all the transfers yet?" At Bella negative response he continued, "ok. Well, you can get it from the Dean. You should probably do that first. You are their representation after all. Why don't you head on over to his office, you know where that is?" Bella had another negative response, which caused Edward to sigh in frustration and Bella to get upset from her seemingly endless ignorance. "Fine, Alice! Will you tell…"

"Bella."

"Bella where Dean McKellen's office is? I have to start on this report."

"Sure. Bella come on. It isn't far."

Bella turned around to follow Alice as she bounded out the door. "So I will see you when you come back?" Edward's charm was turned back up and his eyes smoldered as Bella turned back when she heard his voice. This boy was the most confusing person she had ever met!

**A/N- I hope you like it! I know Edward is a little different, and the beginning was a little slow, but I wanted to put in the back story. Please review! I want to know if this story sucks or not! Oh, and from now on the story will be in Bella's POV unless I tell otherwise. It just made more sense to me to tell the story from a narrator's POV for the back story. I will update soon! =)**


	2. Adapting

**A/N- like I said, I would update soon! I hope you liked the beginning. There will be more BxE in this chapter. Enjoy! Like I said last time, from now on, the story is in Bella POV**

**Disclaimer- You'll know all Stephanie Meyer's characters… they are all the good ones. =)**

**Chapter 2- Adapting**

That is without question the most bipolar person ever! I can't… I don't even know what to say. Alice was taking me around the hallways, but all I could think about was that crazy boy with green eyes. Who acts like that?? I followed Alice down some stairs around one more corner until she pointed to a plaque next to the door in front of me. It read 'Dean Robert McKellen'.

"I don't know why Edward couldn't just tell you himself. It isn't like it was too far. He can be like that sometimes." Alice was very pleasant, even though she was playing escort.

"Yeah, I was wondering. Is he always like that? He seemed really, well, two sided."

"Sometimes. I've been friends with him for a long time, so I am pretty used to his mood swings. Today was a little different though. He probably just has a lot on his mind. Try not to take it too hard. I have never seen him be mean to anyone though. Especially pretty girls. You'll be fine." Alice smiled at me. I didn't really know what she was talking about with the 'pretty girls' comment. I am, you know. Just me. "Anyway," she continued. "Here's his office. He should be in, and you won't have any trouble getting the stuff. When you are done you can just come on back to the office. Did you pay attention on how we got here?" I nodded. "Great. Then I should see you again pretty soon." Alice didn't seem to ever stop smiling.

I took a deep breath and walked in the door. There was a secretary at the front desk directly on my left as I walked in. "Hello, what can I do for you today?" She seemed slightly distracted. That appeared to be the mantra of the school: always doing something.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan and I was told to get a list of the transfer students from Dean McKellen's office. I am the transfer liaison for Student Assembly this year."

"Yes, let me see here. Dean McKellen is finishing up with something right now. Can you wait for a bit dear? I will let him know you are here." That sounded reasonable. I wasn't some big shot would could just see the dean whenever she darn well pleased. So, I turned around and sat in the receiving area for his convenience.

I didn't have to wait long. Only about a minute after I heard the secretary tell Dean McKellen on her phone that I was here that the door opened and he was welcoming me in his office with one of his arms wide indicating I should sit in the chair opposite his desk. "Ms. Swan," he was saying, "that was some recommendation letter. We are so glad to have you here. Tell me, how was your first day?" He continued with trivialities for about five minutes. I was slightly uncomfortable. All I really wanted was the list so I could get out of there. Overly nice old men freak me out.

Finally he got to the point. "So, tell me. I'm sure you didn't just come to meet me. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Dean McKellen, I was told that I could get a list of the transfer students from your office, so that I can have it for Student Assembly."

"Ah yes. Of course. Let's see here. Mary Ellen," he pressed a button on his phone and spoke into it. "Would you print off a copy of the transfer student list for me. Also, please include the email addresses on it."

"Right away, Dean McKellen." I wondered if he ever got tired of hearing his title along with his name. I know I was already getting tired of it, and I had only been here for a few minutes.

"Thank you." He took his finger off of the button. "I should have already had this done for you. My apologies. Everything else is working out well for you? Your move was fine?" I had to put up with a few more pleasantries it seemed. I dutifully answered all of his questions, trying not to fidget. Something about him made me distinctly anxious.

It didn't take me as long as it felt like to get out of there, but I eventually escaped his office, collecting my papers from his secretary as I walked out the door. "Phew," I told myself as I navigated my way back to the SA (A/N Student Assembly) offices. I was proud of myself. I didn't turn down the wrong hallway once, and I only tripped twice, once on the stairs. I couldn't help but compare my walk back to Alice's perfect skipping as she led me to the Dean's office in the first place.

The SA office was much louder when I got there then it was when I left. There was man I hadn't met leaning on Edward's table and the two of them were in a heated discussion. Rose was still at her desk, but she was on the phone and by the look on her face, the conversation was not going well. There was also another girl sitting at a desk past Rose. She was typing furiously on her computer. There were also a few people walking around with papers in their hands, that I had no idea what they were doing.

"Hey. That didn't take too long. Did Mary Ellen give you any trouble? She can be pretty rude sometimes." Alice asked when she looked up and saw me.

"No, she was fine. The Dean was really friendly, which I thought was odd, but not too bad. It wasn't hard."

"Good. Well, Edward will probably be busy for awhile. That is Steve, our president. He isn't too happy that Edward put off this report." She giggled. "Oh Emmett and Jasper won't want to hang out with him tonight. They were so looking forward to tossing a few back to celebrate the end of the first day." I had no idea what she was talking about, so I just smiled at her and walked over to my desk. I figured I might as well put the name and email addresses in my contacts list. Maybe I could send them all an email, telling them who I was and that I could help them if they needed anything. My desk came with a computer, so I didn't have to pull out my own. The computer was locked, but someone had thoughtfully put the username and password on a post-it and put it on my monitor. The writing was elegant and fluid. I silently thanked Alice.

After I signed on, I immediately went to the user menu and created a new id. I had to make my own id for my computer when I was back at Arizona for the student government there, so I figured I should just do it here. If that was wrong, well I would deal with that later. Besides, Steve was busy with Edward, and I didn't really want to get up to ask Alice. I wanted to look like I belonged here and I knew what I was doing.

After signing out then back in under my new username I went straight to my address book and started typing. I was happy that I was a good typist. There were a couple thousand names on this list and it could take me forever. I decided to do a little digging. This computer was set up with the school, so maybe I could find some program…ah ha! I was so happy that I knew my way around computers. I found a list in the name data base of all the students enrolled in classes this term. It was listed by class year, so it would still take me a little while to find the transfers, but since everything was alphabetical, it shouldn't be too long for me to cut and paste. I smiled smugly to myself. 'Ha', I told myself. 'I do belong here.'

"What's with the cheeky grin, Newby?" I hadn't been paying attention around me while looking on my computer, so I didn't notice that Steve had left Edward's desk and now Edward was looking at me with a smirk across his lips.

I blushed. "Oh nothing. I just don't have to do as much typing as I thought I would." Despite his mood swings, Edward really was quite beautiful. Or maybe because of them? Even though it was annoying, it gave him extra character.

"Really," somehow it turned that one word into something seductive and I blushed again, which seemed to be the perfect reaction for him. "And how might you have done that?" He fluidly stood up and glided over to my desk. I didn't know human skeletons could move that way. I was having trouble breathing as he casually leaned on my desk.

"Oh, um. I just didn't, um…" I totally didn't remember what I wanted to say as long as I looked at him. "Oh, yeah. The list." I was actually more talking to myself for a bit. "I found the names so I don't have to type them all."

His eyes widened slightly in response. "Really?" He said again. He leaned over to gaze at my screen and saw the list I had found. "I'm impressed Bella," I melted. "That will save you tons of time. You will get loads done if you work like this all the time." It was stupid that that little compliment would make me feel all warm inside. I didn't even know this guy! And he was way too confusing for me.

He gave me one last smile of congratulations before getting up and heading back to his own computer. I should have just kept my mouth shut, but I was stupid. "Hey," I really didn't want that to be the end of the conversation, but I knew I shouldn't have said anything when I blushed (again!) as he turned back towards me. "It sounded like you were in some deep trouble from Steve when I got back."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal," his face glazed over as he remembered the talk he had earlier. "I should have done more work this weekend instead of mourning the downfall of summer." His expression changed again, this time to one of amusement. "But if I had known I was meeting you today, I would have not cared so much about the summer ending." Now his eyes were smoldering and I forgot how to breathe. Where did this creature come from? How could anyone change his mood so quickly? I was actually happy when he stopped looking at me for a minute as he walked around his desk to sit down. I didn't know how to respond to that and I didn't want to stutter like an idiot. I guess he wasn't expecting an answer from me since he went back to work, but I couldn't let this person keep doing this to me.

"Well, too bad I didn't know you sooner. Maybe I would have been mourning with you." I didn't even know I was going to say that until it came out of my mouth. What was I thinking? I don't say things like that!

He looked a little surprised. I couldn't tell if it was the response, or that fact that I responded at all. Either way, he came back with, "who says you would have liked it? You don't even know what I was doing."

Now I really didn't know what to say, but for some reason I really didn't want to let him get the last word in. "You are probably right," his eyes were sparkling as I looked over to meet his gaze. "I'm sure it wouldn't have been enjoyable at all. It was probably just you are your guys throwing a football around or something."

His eyes squinted a little as I said I wouldn't like to hang out with him. He wasn't expecting that! After a few seconds, I realized he wasn't going to say anything back. I won! With a smug tilt to my head I looked back at my computer and got back to work. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was doing the same, but I knew that wasn't the last I would get. I was sure he would get me back at me somehow.

I managed to get through my list and even send my email to all the transfers. I was a little surprised because I was distracted by the boy next to me and his every move, but also because it was a lot of people. When I finished, I yawned and stretched, then looked at the time. It was almost 6:30 and I was getting pretty hungry. I didn't really want to get at Thayer by myself though.

Alice bounced over to me as if I had just called her. "Hey, are you hungry? Do you want to eat with me? Well, me and Jasper, my boyfriend." I don't know what it was about her. I had just met her, but I already really liked her. She was just so different.

"Wouldn't that be a little weird? I mean, I don't want to get in the way of you and your boyfriend."

"Don't be silly. Jasper and I aren't like that. We have some other people eat with us too. It isn't a big deal. But if you already have some other people to eat with, that's ok too…" her voice trailed off a little sadly.

I couldn't resist her. I laughed. "No. I would love to eat with you. I was just thinking that I was pretty hungry. Where were you going?"

"Oh, we always eat at Thayer pretty much. It is just too convenient being next door and all. Jasper should be here soon." It just hit me! Alice had mentioned Jasper earlier. And some other guy, I don't remember who, but she put them with Edward!

Before I could let my mind wander any further a tall blond boy, also extremely good looking, showed up at the door. "Alice?" He called before he saw her with me. He smiled a welcome to her, but walked over to Edward's desk and said "hey man. Have you seen Emmett yet today? I don't know how he does it. He doesn't look like we did anything last night!"

"No, I left the house before he did this morning. Same old Emmett huh?" Edward was laughing, and I couldn't help but appreciate the music of it.

"Yeah. Loud and everything. I thought I was going to kill him before I got some food in me. Are you gonna come with us to eat, or are you tied up here?"

Alice was talking to me, but I have no idea what she said because I was listening to the boys. I had to concentrate to think back to what my ears didn't previously register. Alice was clearly waiting for a response. What did she say? Oh yeah, "Alice I already agreed. You didn't need to try to convince me again." I smiled at her. "Let me just pack up my stuff."

"Actually, I told Heather that I would eat with her tonight," he raised his eyebrows with a smirk. I know my face fell. Well of course this perfect boy had a girlfriend. I don't know why I was so disappointed. I tried to tell myself that he was too confusing for me anyway.

"Dude, she is so stupid! I don't know why you even spend time with her."

"Have you looked at her? She's hot! Besides, we don't talk much if you know what I mean."

"Gross!" Alice and Rose said at the same time. I didn't know that Rose was even listening until then.

"You know we are way more than just play things Edward!" Rose was pretty disgusted.

"Oh, I know you are Rose. But Heather, not so much," he started laughing at his own joke. Well, this was a relief actually. Edward may look perfect, but he was actually just like all the other guys.

"Fine, Mason. I guess I will just see you back at the house later. Alice are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Bella is coming to eat with us too. Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, Jasper. She just transferred." Alice flawlessly made the introductions. I could swear that Edward's face snapped to mine when Alice said I was eating with them, but when I looked back at him, he was looking at his computer, with no visible change in his behavior.

"That's cool. It's nice to meet you. Rose, are you coming? Emmett said he would meet us there."

"Of course. I'm all ready to go." She grabbed her bag and began walking out to the door. I grabbed mine too and checked to make sure I had logged out on the computer. When I was satisfied that everything was as it should be, I followed Rose, Jasper and Alice out the door. I made sure not to look back at Edward as I left.

There was one thing I forgot though, cleaning up my things made me forget to thank Alice for the password. "Oh Alice, thanks for the username and password."

She stopped and looked confused. "What do you mean? What username and password?"

From the look on her face I could tell that she really didn't have any idea what I was talking about. It just made me wonder. Who could have given it to me?

**A/N- I hope you like it!! There was a lot more BxE in this chapter. And I know that Edward is not the perfect gentleman that he is for real but come on, who doesn't like a bad boy? He isn't as bad as he seems I promise. I will update soon!! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
